eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Pearce
Lola Pearce was born on 3rd July 1996 and she is the daughter of Leanne and deceased Dan Pearce and the granddaughter of Billy Mitchell, as well as the mother of beloved Lexi. Lola is a wild, self-reliant person who does what she has to do in order to get what she wants, she's not to be messed with. After her mother abandoned her when she was just three, Lola was passed on to her gran by a father who just wanted to carry on with his life. She saw him occasionally - when he wasn't in prison - but he is no more than a distant figure in her life. Lola's gran did her best, but when Lola was nine she was taken into care. Not that she minded - it seemed like luxury to her.Lola learned a few valuable life skills in care - none of them strictly legal. But though she has an eye for mischief, Lola's always been too wary to get into really big trouble. Though Lola has a hard edge, she's loyal and loving to those she can trust. She loves her 'pops', Billy Mitchell, ferociously and when she got pregnant with Ben Mitchell's baby, nothing could prepare her for the overwhelming love that being a mother to baby Lexi would bring her.However, after getting into a fight by defending pal Abi, Lexi was taken away from Lola, breaking her heart. But after learning that Lexi was actually his granddaughter, Phil Mitchell was on the case, desperate to get the last remaining part of his family back into the fold. It was a tough time for Lola; Phil clearly thought he knew best and made several attempts to sabotage Lola getting Lexi back, but in the end, he realised that Lola deserved her daughter back in her life. He finally admitted in court that he couldn't think of a better person to raise Lexi, and mother and daughter were finally re-united. With all this aside, Lola joined Jay, Dexter and Walford’s other teens on a caravan trip in the New Forest. With a shock confession from Peter about losing a friend at sea, and the missing £10k, the holiday was not as happy as anticipated and so they returned to The Square...Love finally reared its head for Lola, in the unlikely shape of Peter Beale Despite the pair trying to avoid their feelings for one another, they finally got together - with a little help from Walford's resident cupid couple; Poppyand Fatboy. It wasn't long before Lola revealed that she was actually, 'kind of' in love with Peter - too cute!Lola was delighted when Phil seemed to accept her relationship with Peter, but little did she know that he was making plans to ensure a Beale didn’t infiltrate the Mitchell family.Taking their relationship to the next level, Billy agreed to let Peter move in with Lola, much to Phil's distaste. Will it be a happy ending though? Back Story Bright as a button but with a mouth that runs away with her, Lola is wild and definitely Walford bound. A self-reliant person who does what she has to do in order to get what she wants, she's not to be messed with. After her mother abandoned her when she was just three, she was passed on to her Gran by a father who just wanted to carry on with his life. She saw him occasionally - when he wasn't in prison - but he is no more than a distant figure in her life. Lola's Gran did her best she could for her granddaughter, but when she was nine she was taken into care. Not that she minded - it seemed like luxury to her! In care with her fellow residents, she learnt skills such as how to knock back Voddie, how to smoke and how to shoplift. Despite her direct nature she's always been too wary to get into really big trouble. At 15, Lola is a funny and sharp ring-leader - an overall strong and forceful little madam. Storylines Lola's biological grandparents are Billy Mitchell, and Julie Perkins discovered Lola was in care while looking for their son, who has now passed away. Lola got on better with Billy than with Julie, leading Julie, to leave Billy caring for Lola when she left Walford. In 2011, Lola became pregnant at the age of 15. The father of this baby has not been revealed, but Ben Mitchell is a possibility, as Lola and Ben tried to test Ben's sexuality (in the bedroom!) shortly before Lola became pregnant. Lola states that she doesn't know who the father is. Lola is currently pregnant, alongside Janine Butcher. She gave birth to Lexi in McKlunky's, and Ben Mitchell was revealed to be the father. 2019 It was announced in late 2018 that Danielle Harold is reprising her role as Lola Pearce in 2019 after new executive producer, Kate Oates has asked for her return. Her return episode aired 1 April 2019. Gallery Lola Pierce.jpg|Promotional photo Lola Pearce 1.jpg|Promotional photo Lola Pearce.jpg|Promotional photo Lola and Lexi.jpg|Lola and Lexi Lola and Lexi 2.jpg|Lola and Lexi Ben Lola Lexi return.jpg| Lola returns to walford with Ben and Lexi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Mothers Category:Mitchell Family Category:Pearce Family Category:Hairdressers Category:Beauticians Category:1996 Births Category:2011 Arrivals Category:2015 Departures Category:2019 Arrivals Category:Current Characters Category:2019 returns Category:2020s characters Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed